The Gladiator
by WaterBased
Summary: In a time when bloodshed was viewed as entertainment for the masses, one gladiator catches the eye of a powerful Lady. With so much uncertainty are they able to trust their instincts and rely on each other to find the freedom they both desperately seek? *REVISED VERSION*
1. Chapter 1 REVISED

_**The Gladiator**_

_**Hi guys, I felt like the first two chapters of this story needed refreshing before I moved on to the third. I'm hoping the small chances paint a stronger picture of the story I'm trying to create. Let me know what you think.**_

**X**

**I do not have extensive knowledge of Roman times; you may find inaccurate facts within this story. I hope you will be able to just go with it; I'm using the creative licence card to defend any mistakes ;) Enjoy.**

**X**

I didn't choose this life, the life that I find myself trapped in right now, I no longer have a say about my future.

But my father made me a fighter and I will bow to no man. I am strong and I will overcome everything they force me to face.

When I enter the arena, I _will_ have a choice.

My choice will be life or death.

My name is Calliope Torres and this is my life as a gladiator of Rome.

**X**

The smell of blood and vomit was almost over whelming and she stumbled almost blindly down the darkened corridor. With her hands bound together with a worn leather strap she was led along on a leash.

Resistance was pointless, she eyed the guard cautiously. If he was the only thing that stood between her and her freedom, the breathe he was taking would be his last. But she knew she would never escape the maze she was being led through.

Another heavy gate clanged shut loudly behind the young woman as she was dragged further inside the maze of corridors.

She passed cell after cell. Her eyes quickly adjusted to the lack of light, as she peered through the iron bars. She could see people of all shapes and sizes huddled together in the small cramped spaces. Swallowing heavily she was sure she could taste her own fear as it thickly trickled down her throat.

A strong pair of hands yanked her to a stand still in front of one of the cell doors. Inside she could see a man and a woman, they were sat on the floor at either end of the cell. Nether looked up when the cell door screeched open.

A hand in the back pushed her roughly into the cell. A few deep breathes from the young woman were the only outward reaction she gave. Inside her self control was hanging on by a thread as struggled not to drag the guard into the cell with her.

The door quickly slammed shut behind the woman she took in her new surroundings.

The cell was small with no windows; the floor was made up of compact mud with a bucket in the corner. How had it come to this?

Sighing heavily she rested the back of her head against the rough iron bars. She needed to keep her cool, but that was going to be easier said then done.

As she open her eyes she showed no emotion as she stood face to face with the woman who had only seconds ago been sitting down on the ground.

'You need to get away from me' Callie spoke firmly, with no emotion.

The other woman merely smiled before throwing her fist in the direction of Callie's face. Before the punch could reach Callie, she swiftly ducked and moved away from the fist now on full guard.

A sickening thud echoed through the cell as the woman's hand connected with the iron bars. 'Son of a bitch' The woman yelped while shaking her fist out, the swelling already evident.

With her back against the cell door Callie brought her hands up to protect herself from a further attack.

'Relax, she's won't try anything again' The man said before standing up slowly. 'My name's Mark, and that woman with the broken hand is Christina' He said as a smirked played across his face.

'It's not broken' Christina snapped. 'I wasn't going to hit her that hard'.

The tension hung thickly in the air as the three prisoners carefully eyed each other wearily.

'What's your name?' Mark asked. He watched as the woman remained silent, it was clear she was weighing up whether sharing her name was something she needed to do.

'Callie' She replied. 'My name is Callie' She paused looking around the cell. 'Where am I?'

'You're in a dungeon underneath the Colosseum in the heart of Rome'

Suddenly everything came crashing into place. 'You're gladiators'. She said sombrely.

She heard about them, everybody had. Lawless slaves, worthless peasants who were all sent to the Colosseum to entertain the crows baying for blood shed.

No one was yet to make it out alive.

'Watch out, we have a genius amongst us' Christina mumbled before taking her seat back on ground.

Ignoring Christina's comment Callie continued, she needed answers to try and help her, she had to understand what was going to happen next. 'What are they going to do with me?'

'They'll train you, train you to fight. Then you enter the arena, and depending on whether you're a quick learner or not, you'll either live or you'll die'. Mark said, there was no emotion in his voice, he was talking about life or death like friends would talk over meeting arrangements.

'Can you fight?' Christina questioned bluntly and Callie eyed the woman warily but didn't answer.

'We're going to find out' Mark broke the tension, 'The sun will set twice more over Rome before the Emperor is to host his annual _Grand Giochi_. He wants to impress his visiting guests'.

'Their going to expect me to fight' She asked while trying to fight her anxiety over the situation she found herself. Despite asking the question Callie knew the answer. That was why she was here.

'Enjoy the next two days, they may well be your last' Christina smirked as she sat back down on the muddy floor. 'Welcome to world of the gladiators, you're always one step away from hell'.

Callie never planned her future, her father had taught her to live day to day, life was to precious to take for granted.

The next two days would be no different, she would train her body ready for combat, she wasn't ready to die. Not yet. She would ultimately get her freedom.

**X**

_**The following day…**_

'I don't like this Timothy' Arizona whispered as they waited for the chariot to depart. 'I don't like Caesar, he is threaten by you and that makes him dangerous'.

Timothy and Arizona Robbins were the heirs to the Robbins estate, the most powerful estate in Rome after Casers' own.

They had lost their mother when they were barely old enough to remember her face, their father had recently died in battle leaving Timothy the head of the Robbins family.

'Sister, you worry too much' Her brother sighed heavily.

'Why, why do you say that? The people love you Tim, you have fought in wars beside them, you have the backing of the council, you are Caesars biggest threat for the throne of Rome'.

Timothy looked at his sister seriously. The words she was speaking were dangerous ones. If they were heard by stranger's ears they would both find themselves accused of treason. Yet in his hearts of hearts he knew her words held a lot of truth.

The Robbins family name held a lot of influence in the Roman Empire. Both Timothy and his father Daniel had fought in numerous wars and had proven to the people they would die protecting the Empire. His father had lost his life just weeks previously proving that point.

The chariot suddenly sprung into life as it lurched forward.

'I am all too aware of the threat I may pose to Caesar…and I will be careful' It was all he could say to ease her sisters mind.

'He will do anything to discredit you' She insisted.

'We have a lot of allies in council, it will take more than mud slinging to blacken our name' He said hoping to reassure his sister.

Arizona nodded but in her heart she couldn't help but feel their invite to Rome was going to change their lives forever.

'I hate these games he makes us watch' She mumbled, glancing out the chariot window she watched as lush green farm fields whizzed past her in a blur.

'You pout like a child' He brother teased.

'It's barbaric, how can people find it _entertaining_?'

'A lot of good warriors have emerged from the gladiatorial arena' Timothy reasoned.

'Well that fills me with hope then. The souls who die at their hands I'm sure are glad their deaths helped further someone else's military career'.

'Oh sister' Timothy smiled while putting his arm around his Arizona. 'It will not be long before we return home and everything will go back to normal'.

Whatever normal was anymore.

**X**

_**The day before battle…**_

4 hours. 4 hours is all the time she had been given to train and prepare herself to fight for her life.

She had heard the whispers, that satin himself fought against them under the harsh Rome sun.

She tried to get as much information as she could, knowledge would provide her with a string advantage.

It seemed that the Emperor used guards from his army to fight the gladiators. Their faces were hidden behind heinous masks intended to intimidate them. It seemed mind games were used heavily in the Colosseum. She would have to be fearless.

'It's best not to think about it' Callie looked up as Mark towered over her as she sat on the cell floor. 'Easier said then done I know' He took a seat beside her.

'As I walk through the valley of the shadow of death I shall fear no evil' She answered simply.

A sick laugh echoed around the cell. 'A lot of people find comfort in religion, but when you're out there and it's just you and your sword. You soon know, you only have yourself to reply on'. Christina sneered.

'Ignore her, she hates new comers. Mainly because you make all this effort to get to know them and' He makes a cut throat gesture with his hand. 'See my point'.

Callie nods, finding a strange sort of comfort in his dark humour.

'How many fights have you survived?'

Callie watched as Mark sighed deeply, clearly remembering every time he had had to swing his sword. 'I've fought in 12 games'

'Impressive' She said dryly.

'Survival Callie, killing others unless on the battlefield, is nothing to be proud of'. Callie was surprised by this answer. 'How are you feeling about tomorrow?'

'Like it will be my judgement day'

Mark nodded. Nothing more was needed to be said.

Now it was a waiting game.

**X**

_**The day of the**_ _**Grand Giochi …**_

Arizona held on to her brother's arm tightly as they climbed the steps to the Colosseum. She smiled and waved to the crowd that had gathered to welcome her and her bother to the heart of Rome. But if anyone of the spectators looked a little deeper, looked a little closer at her body language, at her strained smiled, they would see that nothing was as it seemed.

The dinner Caesar had hosted in their honour the evening before had been uncomfortable. The subtle looks and words spoken with double meaning left Arizona feeling like their invitation to Rome had been anything but simply friends catching up.

She smiled, her first real smile as she felt her brother squeeze her arm reassuringly.

'You look beautiful sister' Arizona had chosen a simple white gown that flowed softly behind her as she gilded up the steps.

'And you look very handsome brother' He returned her smile. 'Do not try and pretend you have not noticed the shy smiles you keep receiving from the ladies of the Rome'

'I cannot help my boyish good looks'

'Or your modesty'. She jested.

'Lord Timothy, Lady Arizona' The voice boomed from the top of the steps. 'May I be the first to welcome you to Grand Games of Rome' Caesar shook Timothy's hand firmly before taking Arizona's hand and bringing it to his lips.

Arizona felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end as his lips lingered on her hand for a little longer then was politely necessary.

'I hope you are both well?' He asked as he finally let her hand go only to take her arm as he guided them into the Colosseum.

Arizona watched as Timothy's eyes hardened as he watched Caesar take her arm.

' We are well Caesar. Thank you for your most hospitable welcome' Arizona answered formally.

'Nonsense, we are closer than family, you are always welcome in _my _kingdom'. Caesar's eyes locked with Timothy as his finished his sentence. 'Come now, the gladiators are eager to impress you both'

Every word Caesar spoke filled Arizona with dread.

**X**

'GLADIATORS, GET READY FOR BATTLE' The guard yelled and he paced up and down the corridor.

The gladiators had been issued their armour earlier. A thick leather vest and a dented bronze helmet was all the protection they were offered.

It was while Callie stood mentally preparing herself in her cell that she suddenly realised…Caser didn't want his gladiators to survive. They were merely entertainment, brought before the Roman Empire to perform for the blood thirsty crowd.

Her thoughts were suddenly clouded with rage, her life was worth more than this!

Their cell door was quickly unlocked as the guard ordered them to line up along the long corridor.

Callie took her place behind Christina as Mark led them out of their cell. She watched as the guards pushed and bullied them down towards the end of the corridor where 12 other prisoners were all gathered in front of a large wooded door.

Hastily the guards handed out swords, the weapons were handed to people who weren't warriors, they were farmers, peasants.

Callie watched as their hands shook so badly it affected their ability to hold their swords properly. Their body language told her everything she needed to know. They would not see another sun set.

The wooden door was opened and once again they were pushed and shoved into another small room.

Sunlight crept in through the cracks lightening the dark space. It wasn't much bigger than a box, but it felt like a coffin Callie thought silently.

'GLADIATORS READY!' The guard shouted before closing the door enclosing them in the small space.

The crowd huddled in tight. Callie could feel her own heart start to race. The adrenaline was started to pump through her veins, suddenly all her senses were on over drive. Her body was preparing for battle.

She gripped her sword tightly, getting a feel for the weight and how easy it was to manoeuvre. This was the only thing between her and death, her only ally.

Standing taller Callie watched as fear flooded the crowd. The smell of sweat and urine told her that everybody else's body was not as ready as hers.

It was then she noticed Mark had moved to be beside her. 'If you want to survive this you need to keep low and to the back, they ambush you once the door opens' His eyes did not leave the door in front of them.

Advice from someone who had survived this kind of battle 12 times was very welcome.

'Thank you' Was the only reply she could give.

It was then she heard for the first time the roar of the crowd. They were being prepared for their entrance.

This was it…

**X**

**Chapter Two will be update ASAP.**

_Grand Giochi – Grand Games_


	2. Chapter 2

_**The Gladiator Part 2 (REVISED EXTENDED VERSION)**_

**I do not have extensive knowledge of Roman times, you may find inaccurate facts within this story. I hope you will be able to just go with it; I'm using the creative licence card to defend any mistakes ;) Enjoy.**

**X**

Without warning the wooden door swung open flooding the small space with sunlight and panic.

Callie watched as the people in front of her stumbled blindly out onto the arena floor.

Callie took Mark's advice and stayed low behind the crowd. It was good advice as she watched the front row lose their lives as arrows easily penetrated their vests.

Fear spread though the crowd quicker than wild fire through a dry forest as the group spread out around the arena.

Looking to her right Callie watched as one of the large warriors began to approach her, she watched as he swung his bulky mace around his head. She would have to use her speed if she was going to win this fight. Rolling to her left she narrowly avoided the first swing. Turning sharply her sword connect with his right ankle bringing him swiftly to his knees. Jumping to her feet she wasted no time beheading her enemy.

With no time to catch her breathe she turned ready to take on her next attacker.

The battle had begun.

**X**

From the viewing gallery Arizona watched as the battle commenced. She watched as the majority of slaves lost their lives within the first couple of minutes, they didn't stand a chance.

She raised her handkerchief to her mouth, hoping the grimace on her face would remain hidden and unnoticed by Caesar.

'Bravo!' Came the cheers and claps from the council sat behind her. She closed her eyes tightly, she was always amazed how anyone could find death entertaining.

With a feeling of dread she opened her eyes once again, it was then her attention was caught by one of the gladiators doing battle in the arena…

**X**

Callie watched as the warriors began to surround Christina. Ambush attack.

Thinking fast she quickly tore a bow from a fallen warriors grasp before quickly grabbed a handful of arrows that lay scattered on the ground.

Bringing the two arrows to her lips she ripped out two of the four feathers, before placing them on the bow. Swiftly and smoothly she took aim and watched as the arrows soared through the air. With the lack of feathers to help keep them straight the arrows separated and took out two warriors in one go.

This gave Christina the extra seconds she needed to take out the one remaining warrior. Turning she wiped the blood from her face before offering Callie a small smile. It was then Callie saw one of the fallen warriors beginning to rise again, the arrow protruding from the front chest of his armour.

On instinct Callie swung her sword. Christina didn't have chance to move as she felt the blade glide past her face before making contact with the person stood behind her.

Twice in the space of seconds Callie had saved her life. This had not gone unnoticed by the crowd as the cheers erupted around the arena.

**X**

Arizona couldn't explain why her eyes were drawn to the gladiator who had shown such brutal violence. The way she moved was different from the others she had observed.

She watched as the surviving gladiators removed their helmets.

Arizona's felt her breathe catch in her throat as the gladiator who had stolen her attention removed their helmet, revealing a young woman with raven coloured hair. She watched as the young fighter approached the only other two other gladiators who too had managed to survive the savage attack.

She stood along with the rest of the council and joined in the applause.

Stepping forward Caesar raised his arms, bringing the crowd to a hushed silence.

From a side door along the wall of the arena, more guards poured in to battlefield surrounding Callie, Christina and Mark. All three of them brought their swords up to defend themselves, they might be out numbered but they wouldn't go down without a fight.

'Gladiators!' Caesar boomed. 'At ease, the guards will cause you no further harm'.

Reluctantly Mark and Christina lowered their weapons, Callie stance however, did not change.

'I said AT EASE!' Caser repeated angrily.

Arizona prayed silently that the woman would simply do as he asked, her bravery was applaudable, but only a fool would disobey orders from the Emperor.

A slight wave of the hand from Caser and Arizona watched as one of the guards elbowed Callie in the gut. Closing her eyes tightly she turned the other way. She was surprised when she turned back to see Callie had once again assumed her defensive stance.

A nod this time and blow was dealt to the back of Callie's legs. This time Arizona did not look away, she watched as the woman struggled to her feet but again stood with her sword raised.

On the arena floor Mark and Christina watched helplessly as Callie continued to disobey the Emperors orders.

'Jesus Callie stay down' Christina whispered. But either Callie didn't hear her advice or refused to accept it.

Back in the gallery Arizona was beyond surprised when she heard Caesar start to laugh. 'Remarkable' He mumbled to himself.

'Emperor, please, allow us to take care of this rogue fighter'. A guard standing close to Caesar whispered.

It was then everybody heard the cheers from the crowd erupt around the arena. It seemed the crowd approved of this rogue fighter's bravery.

'They approve' Caesar mused. There was one thing Caesar was not, and that was a fool. To kill this young fighter now would turn his public against him. The people saw something in her that they liked and if he used her correctly, he could harness that to his advantage.

'Get her cleaned up, she will be joining us for dinner this evening'. He ordered.

A shocked gasp broke out from the council. Never in history had a gladiator dined with royalty.

'My Lord, are you sure that is wise?' An elderly man stepped forward.

Turning Caesar regarding him like something that he had trodden in.

'Are you questioning me, old friend?' The fake friendliness in his voice instantly created a nervous tension. It was well known Caesar had a wicked temper but more than that, his mood swings were so unpredictable that no one could foresee what mood their ruler would be in and what would or would not upset him.

'Of course not my Lord, I was merely suggesting…' The man stuttered nervously.

'I DO NOT NEED YOUR SUGGESTIONS' He roared loudly forcing the old man to take a step back. 'GET HER READY TO DINE THIS EVENING; DO NOT MAKE ME ASK AGAIN'.

Turning back the crowd he clapped enthusiastically showing his support for the gladiators. Caesar was an actor and he would play whatever role the people wanted to see.

With one final bow to the crowd he left the gallery without another word.

Arizona shared a brief glance towards her brother; he stood tall next to her side. Since their father had died Timothy had taken it on himself to be his sister's protector and now watching his body language beside her, she realised how seriously he was taking his role.

Looking back down to the arena floor Arizona watched as the gladiators were led away out of sight.

The thought of meeting this female gladiator suddenly made Arizona's legs go weak yet she had no idea why. Her fearless spirit was something she admired and feared, for Caesar would only allow so much before her spirit was crushed.

**X**

Once the cell door was shut behind them Mark turned towards Callie, his face stern and serious.

'What the hell were you _thinking_ out there!' He whispered though gritted teeth.

'I do not obey Caesar' She answered simply.

'Well you better start because that is a sure fire way to get yourself killed. You maybe able to fight Callie, but Caesar can have you killed with the wave of his hand'. He stressed desperate for her to understand the danger she was putting herself in.

'He is not my master, I bow for no man'

'Can't you just pretend?' Callie allowed herself a small smile as Christina broke the tension.

'He may have my freedom, but he can't have my spirit. That is something he will not break, no matter how much he tries to beat me down'.

'I hope your spirit doesn't mind the pain of broken bones' Christina added seriously.

'My spirit is not affected by my physical body'

'More religious crap' Christina said dismissively but rather than lose her temper Callie accepted the other woman's point of view. 'You're a fool Callie, a brave fool at that, but still a fool' Christina added sombrely. Callie watched as her eyes flickered behind her, turning she saw one of the royal guards stood at the cell door.

'The Emperor has ordered you to attend a dinner with himself this evening' Callie could see the look of disgust on the young man's face as he took in the squalor they were forced to live in.

'_Dinner_?' Callie look to Mark and Christina who simply shrugged, it was clear they were as stunned as she was.

'This is not a request' The guarded stated firmly as he unlocked the door.

'I'm to go now?' She asked, still in shock.

The guard looked her up and down. Still dressed for battle Callie's armour was caked in the blood of the victims who lost their lives at her hands.

'You cannot attend a royal dinner dressed like that. The maids will wash and dress you for our Royal Ruler'. The words were not spoken cruelly, the young guard's words may have been blunt but Callie believed he had meant her no disrespect.

Mark and Christina watched helplessly as Callie was guided out the cell by the guard.

Today marked a change, whether it was to be A positive or negative change was going to be anyone's guess.

**X**

Callie followed the guard as he led her through the same maze of corridors she had walked down only days earlier, yet…it felt like a life time ago.

'_What do I do at a Royal Dinner?'_ She asked casually.

Turning to glance over his shoulder, the guard looked at her curiously. Slaves were only to speak when they were spoken too.

'You eat' He replied.

'Helpful' She muttered defiantly.

Despite the situation the young guard found himself in, he couldn't help but laugh.

'What's so funny?'

'You've got a lot of courage, to speak to a Royal Guard like that' He said, stopping to stand in front of her.

'You don't scare me. If I were to cut you, you would bleed just like me. We are all the same, only one man's view of me makes us different'.

'My brother was a gladiator' Callie's head snap up in shock. 'I only found out recently, we didn't grow up together. So yeah, I respect you, and your courage' The guard said as he scratched at his chin before he started to walk again.

'What's your name?' She asked but didn't move to follow him.

Stopping again the guard looked at Callie cautiously. 'You know that would be completely inappropriate'.

'So?' Callie shrugged. 'I could be dead tomorrow' She said nonchalantly.

Sighing deeply he answered. 'Alexander'

'Alexander, my name is Callie' She stuck her hand out and was more than surprised when Alexander shook it.

The two started to walk together, but instead of Callie walking behind the guard, Callie found herself walking along side him.

'So Alex, are they guna make me wear a dress?'

'I really hope so' Alex smirked.

**X**

From the cells underground Callie was led through the Royal grounds to a building hidden behind the Colosseum. She stood silently as Alex knocked loudly on a white painted door.

The two stood in an awkward silence as they waited for the door to open. With still no reply after a couple of minutes , Alex went to knock again when the door suddenly swung open.

'What?' Boomed the voice from the small woman stood in front of them.

'Callie, this is Bailey. She's the one who's going to make you wear a dress' Alex smirked.

'You think that's funny. Would Caser find it funny, you mocking the Royal Seamstress?' She barked, with one hand on her hip and the other spread across the door frame, blocking their entrance.

Alex looked at the ground like a berated child, but Callie couldn't help but notice the smirk that played across his lips.

'You the slave?' The woman asked turning her attention to Callie.

'I'm nobody's slave' The edge to Callie's voice was fierce but the woman didn't back down.

'Everybody is somebody's slave' Their eyes locked as a silent understanding passed between the two women.

'I'll be back in 2 hours Bailey, have her looking presentable for Caser' Alex said as he backed away from the door.

'Oh so now your giving me orders, when did you become Caser huh?'

Despite the hostile words that were exchanged between the guard and seamstress Callie could also feel the friendship that was clearly there.

'What am I guna do with you?' Bailey said mainly to herself as she looked Callie up and down.

'Maybe give me some tips on how to survive this evening?' Callie answered seriously.

To both their surprise Bailey broke the tension as she burst into laughter. 'Oh you are guna need some serious help. We need to get started if we are even to stand a chance'.

With that Miranda push herself of the door frame and lead Callie into the wash house.

This was going to be interesting.

**X**

2 hours later and Callie was stood at the doors to Caesars Royal quarters.

She had been thoroughly washed and sent back into the bathes to be washed again after Bailey stated she still smelt of death. Her hair had been combed and now shone beautifully in the evening sun.

Brown leather pants and a white cotton pull over with a simple draw string at the neck was her outfit for the evening. After some heated words, Bailey finally compromised on this outfit rather than the dress she had picked out, although she made Callie very aware of her disappointment as she mentioned it at every opportunity.

So here she stood, in front of the doors to the quarters that housed the most important man in Italy.

Alex who was stood by her side knocked loudly on the large wooden doors.

'ENTER' A voice boomed from inside the room.

'Good luck' he whispered. 'Cause you are guna need it'.

The doors opened and Callie watched as Caesar himself approached her, his arms spread wide in a gesture of welcoming.

'Ladies and Gentlemen, please welcome one of my most heroic gladiators. Tell us your name, oh brave one' He gushed.

Callie felt herself physically cringe as he addressed her as his property. He turned to face her, waiting for her to speak.

She watched as his smile went from warm and welcoming, to a hard cold stare which bore straight through her soul as he waited for her answer. This was not the time to start a war she decided reluctantly.

'Callie'

The mask quickly fell back into place as Caesar clapped loudly. 'Gladiator Callie!'

The others in the room joined in with the clapping as she stood there dumbly, unsure exactly what to do.

'Join us, we are about to dine' He place a firm hand on her back as he guided her through the room. It took Callie several deep breathes to calm down and not break everyone of this man's fingers.

Sighing dejectedly, it was then a pair of ocean blue eyes caught her undivided attention, her step must have faltered because Caesar stopped too and followed her line of sight.

'Ah there stands a beauty which is indescribable from the mere human tongue'. Caesar said loud enough for the woman to hear.

Caesar ushered her forward to meet the woman who right now she could not take her eyes off. She was dressed in a long midnight blue dress and her lose curled blonde hair cascaded over her shoulders.

She quite simply took Callie's breathe away.

**X**

Arizona was sure her heart had stopped beating the minute this mysterious gladiator had caught her eye. She was sure that some how this woman was staring directly into her soul, it was unnerving but unbelievably electrifying.

'Lady Arizona, may I have the pleasure of introducing you to Callie, the courageous gladiator who braved this morning's battle'.

Arizona extended her hand which Callie took instantly. Smoothly Callie brought the hand to her lips before placing a gentle kiss on the top of Arizona's knuckles, all the while making sure her eyes never left Arizona's. It was one of the most intense moments Arizona had ever experienced.

Callie reluctantly let go of Arizona's hand feeling as soon as the contact was lost, that her heart began to ache slightly.

'I want your brother to have the pleasure of meeting another victorious warrior, where is he?' Caesar asked as his eyes searched the room.

Arizona knew that Timothy had returned to their own quarters to collect something he had forgotten for the evening dinner but if sending Caesar on a wild goose chase to find him meant she could have but only a few seconds longer with this woman she would take the risk.

'I believe I saw him out on the balcony my Lord'

Callie kept her face completely neutral but soaked in every detail about how the blonde replied. She could almost physically feel the nervousness that radiated in her voice but this seemed lost on Caesar as he excused himself from their company. The look he gave Callie told her that were she to try anything, she would be joining the mass of bodies from the battle earlier in the morgue.

It was the soft voice of the woman now stood in front of her that snapped Callie from her thoughts.

'You were extremely fearless out there today Callie'

'Thank you, my Lady' Callie had never spoken to someone of such high authority but it wasn't this woman's social status that was unsettling her, it was the way she was making her feel from a mere look in her direction.

'Please, call me Arizona'

Callie was unsure where her new found confidence came from as she stepped closer to Arizona closing the distance between them.

'I don't believe our lord and ruler would approve of a mere slave addressing a lady on first name terms' Callie whispered softly.

'But he is not here' Arizona replied. She watched as Callie studied every detail of her face until their eyes met again. Sighing deeply Callie took a step back.

'I'm afraid the walls have ears' A half smile playing on her lips.

The two stood in silence, both unsure of what to say next until Arizona decided how to break the silence.

'Where did you learn to fight like that?'

'My mother was murdered by mercenaries when they raided our village. My father taught me how to fight, how to defend myself, he didn't want me to suffer the same fate'.

It was the first time Callie had ever shared any aspect of her childhood life with anyone. Why she chose this woman to share the details of her childhood with, even she could not answer.

Arizona gasped. 'Oh my goodness Callie, that is truly awful'

'Not every life is a fairy tale' Callie said bitterly as she looked around the luxuriously decorated room.

'No, you're right' Arizona paused and Callie watched the woman in front of her battle with her emotions. 'I lost my father recently, to a pointless war that he did not need to fight in'

Callie wasn't sure what came over her as she reached out her hand gently taking Arizona's in her own, she looked deeply into her eyes. 'I'm truly sorry for your loss'

The sincerity in this woman's voice sent shivers down her spine, how was she having this affect on her when they had only just met.

'As I am for yours' Arizona whispered back.

Callie suddenly and abruptly let go of Arizona's hand before taking a subtle step back, Arizona was disappointed by Callie's reaction but understood why when she heard Caesar's voice as he approached them.

'It seems your brother has performed a very convincing disappearing act Lady Arizona'

'I'm sure he is here someone' Arizona replied.

'Well perhaps you can escort me and we can look for him together' Callie watched as a defeated Arizona took Caesars arm, in doing this simple act Callie felt like her blood was boiling inside her.

'You' Caesar spat addressing Callie, all the good humour was gone from earlier. 'Stand at the back of the room. Spoke only when you are spoken to' And with that he was gone.

Callie watched as the Arizona's slowly disappeared into the crowd, but not before she stole one last glance at Callie. Her reward was the sultry smile that Callie had on her face, she quickly turned back to Caesar, but kept her face turned away as a shy blush spread across her cheeks. She hoped Caesar would not see.

Both women had the exact same thoughts, they desperately wanted, needed to see each other again, however how could a Lady and Gladiator be allowed to spend time together…nether knew but both were determined to find away.

**X**

**Feed back is greatly welcomed **


End file.
